


Café y caramelo.

by euforia



Series: amar, callar - Newtmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, algo muy random
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: Newt ve constelaciones en la espalda de Thomas.





	Café y caramelo.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, esto no tiene ningún contexto real, sólo los chicos amándose.

Fue un pensamiento aleatorio, pero se convirtió en un pasatiempo.

Cuando están acostados entre sábanas suaves y la luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, cuando Thomas le da la espalda al cambiarse o cuando lo tiene tan cerca como para poder ver los mas pequeños en su mandíbula.

Newt ama unir en su cabeza los lunares de Thomas, formando constelaciones.

Newt repasa las pequeñas motas cafés pintadas por todo su cuerpo con sus labios, sintiendo a Thomas temblar como un cachorro entre sus brazos, los ojos oscuros observándolo con ternura infinita, acurrucándose contra él en la penumbra de su habitación.

Porque donde los demás ven lunares, Newt ve estrellas.


End file.
